Dreams Can't Hurt You, Physically
by Cat and NCIS Obsessed
Summary: ***Final Chapter*** Public apology issued for a term used in chapter four that I didn't even realise was offensive. Sorry! A story for Vance haters. TIVA.
1. Ziva's Bête Noire

Dreams Can't Hurt You, Physically

**A/N I was looking for my neighbour's dog and this just sort of came to me. Took me a while to work out how to put it into a story, also after searching around town for an hour or so the dog turned up in his spare room, at least one of my stories has a happy ending. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and certainly not NCIS I don't even own a dog I do however own my lovely/loving cat. (He's SO CUTE!)**

"Sarah!" The girl shouted into the warm night's air. Her friend, Samantha had lost her dog and they had been looking for him for the last half an hour.

"I'll go right, you go left." Samantha had said to her friend.

They had split up this wasn't a typical sleepover but the girl wasn't going to complain after all she had never been to a sleepover, her father was over protective.

The wind picked up and a light breeze swept across the girls face making her shiver slightly, at the new sheer briskness of the cool air.

She looked behind her, a shadow she thought to herself, just a shadow. Paranoid, it ran in the family her father was a paranoid man and it had rubbed off on her.

The next thing she knew a cloth soaked in chloroform was being thrust over her mouth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She woke up a man's face meeting hers. She was tied to a bed and was completely defenceless.

"What do you want?" She asked instinctively. It was a stupid question though, she was tied to a bed he wanted _her_.

The man started to rip at her clothing not bothering to answer her question, in words. The girl started to scream stop and try to break free of the ropes that held her in place. This lasted half an hour until the man again pressed hard against her face with the same soaked rag.

The girl woke up in a park she was wearing clothes that were inside out and back-to-front. She walked to Samantha's house and was greeted with the yelp of Sarah. "Shut up!" She tried to yell but all that came out was a dry whisper. "It's all your fault." She started to cry not caring who heard her.

Samantha soon came out of the house watching her friend in tears. "Why didn't you come back last night? Get lucky or something?" A smile appeared on her face. The girl's tears that had nearly subsided had now started to fall harder then ever.

"What's wrong?" Samantha asked obviously deeply concerned.

Her friend looked up. "Can we go inside?" She asked.

"Of course."

When they went inside they sat in Samantha's room the girl started to speak.

She told her friend everything that had happened and why she didn't return.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ziva." A calming voice said while rocking her.

"Ziva." She awoke to find Tony hunched over her.

"Gibbs rang why didn't you answer?" Ziva looked around to see her phone smashed on the ground.

"I must have dropped it while I was sleeping."

"Dreaming about any body in particular?" Tony said grinning.

"Just a memory in a dream, does that ever happen to you, you dream your memories?"

Tony looked confused and simply said. "No! Um, Ziva I don't mean to rush or anything but Gibbs is waiting at the scene...........So you probably better get dressed."

She nodded and motioned for him to leave while she got dressed. Tony did this, reluctantly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey," Tony said while the stopped at a set of traffic lights, "You never told me what you were dreaming about."

Ziva looked at him while debating on whether and what to tell him.

**Please review and tell me whether you want another chapter or if you want me to stop wasting all of our time with this fanfic. If however you do want more please say. **


	2. Welcome To My Life

**Chapter 2: Dreams Can't Hurt You, Physically**

**A/N Wow I didn't expect such a great response to this story so thankyou to those who reviewed and to those who didn't hint, hint.**

**Quick overview (because I know I haven't written in a while but **_**a lot**_** has happened since then, believe me.) Ziva had a night mare which was really a memory from when she was............... a teenager **

**If you are reading this story then please go onto my profile and tell me what you think of this joke I've got there. I ****need**** feedback on it!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, it's on the first page. Oh, yeah I don't own Simple Plan or any of their songs (just in case you were wondering.)**

**Anyway on with the story.**

"What happened?"

Ziva looked confused.

"In your dream, you get lucky or something?" Tony finished this sentence with his award winning smile.

"Pull over!" Ziva said, urgency present in her voice.

"What?"

"Pull over, now!"

The next thing he knew Tony was pulling into a car park while Ziva was doubled over throwing up into a bin.

He had said the exact same thing as Samantha. It had been too much, too much for one morning she couldn't take it. When she had finally finished Ziva looked around to see Tony holding a bottle of lemonade in his hand.

"Should make you feel a bit better, sip it though." He smiled warmly but that didn't help the burning feeling that was still noticeably present in the back of her throat.

"I'll call Gibbs and tell him we'll be late."

"Tony, I threw up, it's not like I'm going to die or anything."

"But Ziva..."

"But nothing." She looked around to see people who had been watching them look away, after all it's not everyday you see someone throwing up in a bin in the main street of D.C. Ziva and Tony then hopped in the car and left it wasn't worth fighting with Ziva he'd never win.

"You're not pregnant or anything are you?" Tony said trying to lighten the current gloomy atmosphere. Ziva swallowed hard at the mention of _'pregnant'_. That dream had brought back more memories then she cared to think about.

"Just turn on the radio." Ziva said trying to stay strong.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

"Ziva are you ok?" Tony asked but it was a stupid question considering Ziva the generally head and physically strong Mossad trained assassin was _crying._ Why would she cry? Ziva didn't cry.

"PMS, time of the month?"

"Tony shut up unless you want me to knock out your teeth."

Ziva didn't act like this, usually. Kate, she would have threatened him, maybe even hurt him a little but Ziva, generally, would have managed to make him squirm by saying some far out comment, Ziva liked doing that beating Tony at his own game.

"Tony what do you think?!" Ziva was unaware of how much her comment had hurt Tony, how much it stung. He cared about her, more then she seemed to realise.

"I...I'm sorry." Tony said downheartedly.

"Apologising is a sign of weakness Tony, never forget that. Tony knew that saying probably better then anyone else on the team, but the way Ziva had said it, it sent chills through his spine.

"Fine then, tell me what's wrong. Since I came to get you this morning you just.......haven't been yourself and unless you tell me what's going on we're stopping here and now."

"Tony, we are on the highway."

"I don't care!" He was telling the truth, he didn't care or at least he cared about her more.

"Hey you, jackass. What the hell do you think you're doing? I gotta get to work." A man said while walking up to Tony and Ziva.

Tony wound down his window and said, "Oh, I'm sorry my wife's giving birth and there's just not enough time to get to a hospital."

"Tony what are you doing?" Ziva asked.

"She's giving birth eh. Why don't you just move?"

"Because I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and this is official business." Tony said while flashing his badge.

"Oh, um, ok." The man said blushing and backing away.

"Tony whatever are you..."

"I told you we're sitting here until you tell me what's wrong." Tony said while folding his arms at the back of his head."

"Correction, you are sitting here."

"What do you..." At that moment Ziva got out of the car and started walking towards Little Creek. "Ziva come back." Tony said while thumping his hands against the steering wheel. He started the car after all there was no point in sitting around any more.

"You'll get arrested for walking on the highway you know." Tony said as kept the car at walking place alongside Ziva.

"Arrest me then, have fun explaining it to Gibbs though."

Tony knew he was beat at this point.

"You win." He said reluctantly. "We don't have to talk just get in."

~*~*

At Little Creek:

"DiNozzo, David!" Gibbs said gruffly. This was definitely going to be bad Gibbs only called Ziva David when she was in trouble. "Why the hell are you so late?!"

"Well, you see boss, it's kinda a funny story. See what happened was..." Tony was cut off by Gibbs.

"You know what I don't care. DiNozzo, sketch, Da...Ziva with me." Gibbs said his attitude changing quickly.

Tony took Gibbs aside and said, "Um, boss. Ziva's a bit out of it today, do you think you could maybe be a little...."

"Yes DiNozzo." Gibbs said a smirk starting to creep across his face.

"Never mind." Tony said obviously eager to leave.

"Gibbs where are we going? The witness' are over there." Ziva said as Gibbs lead her over to a corner.

"A team's only as good as its' weakest link."

"So?"

"What's wrong Ziva?" Gibbs asked, his blue eyes piercing her soul. **(1)**

"Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me Ziva!"

"You really want to know what is wrong, yes?" Gibbs gave her a 'well dah' look. "I." A smirk became visible on Ziva's face. "I had a bête noire"** ( 2)**

"Since when did you start fearing nightmares?"

"How do you what bête...." Gibbs cut her off.

"Dammit Ziva tell me what's wrong!"

"Well maybe it wasn't _just_ a nightmare."

"Ziva, tell me." He had gone back to his usual sympathetic tone.

"There is no point dwelling on the past."

"There is, if it affects you, which it obviously does." Gibbs was over ridden by fatherly emotions and wrapped his arms around Ziva, and for the second time that day Ziva broke down. Tony looked over and saw Gibbs hugging Ziva and couldn't help but feel at least a little bit jealous.

~*~*

In the bullpen:

Gibbs was sitting next to Ziva, McGee was down in the lab with Abby and Tony was sitting at his desk doing a background check on the victim.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said gruffly. "Go see if Abby's identified the bullet yet."

"Why don't you go boss?" Tony said but after the look Gibbs gave him he just said, "You know that's probably a good idea."

"You think, DiNozzo."

When Tony arrived in the lab he saw McGee and Abby arguing.

"I don't know Abbs, I reckon something's up with Ziva."

"What are you talking about McSpy?" Tony said as he entered the lab.

"Like you didn't notice Tony." McGee said matter of factly.

"Tony, stop being so stubborn and just go and talk to her." Abby said in a threatening tone.

"Why should I?"

"Because....otherwise I will." Tony's eyebrows shot up.

"I'm going." He said and left in a hurry.

"Ha! Told you I could get him to ask. You owe me twenty bucks Timmy." McGee then paid up, reluctantly.

"Um boss." Tony said nervously.

"Um, what DiNozzo?"

"Abby needs to talk to me and Ziva."

"Not me?"

"Techno stuff, you know boss."

Gibbs nodded but obviously didn't believe him and then said, "What are you waiting for Ziva. Oh and DiNozzo, Ziva and I."

With that Ziva got up but the look on her face, fear, a face that nobody had seen in a long time.

**Sorry, couldn't resist^**

**Sorry again but I love the episode! ^**

**^ I know apologising is a sign of weakness**

**Yeah, well this is a bit longer then my other chapter it was going to be even longer but I've got to work out the conversation between Tony and Ziva yet, but I thought people are probably waiting so.... But I will try to think it (the conversation) up ****soon****, I promise. **


	3. Feeling Weak

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: On first page.**

**A/N: When you're making plays in drama and you have like 5 lines in a play that runs for like an hour you kinda have a lot of time to write fanfic, but then you have to type it up. One chapter every two weeks or so isn't bad, right?**

**I think the characters might be a little OOC so please just remember to tell me what you think.**

Tony closed the door behind him and Ziva almost immediately after entering the elevator, he didn't want to be disturbed for this conversation. After about ten seconds Tony flicked the emergency handle/button/switch. **(1)**

"Ziva what's wrong?"

"We have already had this conversation."

"We never finished it."

"I finished it." Ziva snapped back.

"Well then I'm starting it again."

"I had a bête noire, ok?"

"You're this upset about a nightmare?"

"How come everybody knows what bête noire means?" Ziva mumbled to herself. "You said it yourself it is not worth talking about" She said reaching out for the handle/button/switch. **(1)**

"That's not what I said at all Ziva and you know it! In Mossad they may not have cared about your feelings' but just in case you haven't noticed here at NCIS we do." Silence fell over the elevator and a single, silent tear fell down Ziva's cheek.

"Tony do you know what it is like to be left out in the dark, to be kicked when you are down, to feel like you have been pushed around, to be on the edge of breaking down, and no one is there to save you, no I did not think so, well, welcome to my life." Ziva said her voice but a whisper by the end.

"Ziva, wait!"

"Why? Give me a reason." Tony had a reason he had many reasons the obvious one, he loved her. But he couldn't say that.

"I, I can't." Tony admitted in defeat.

"Exactly."

"Ziva," Tony looked up from his feet. "You've nearly been killed countless times, but the look on your face to day is something I've NEVER ever seen."

"Tony," Ziva paused. "I, I am sorry but I can not tell you."

"Apologising is a sign of weakness." He said before returning his eyes to looking at his feet.

What Tony didn't realise though was that ever since Ziva had woken up this morning all she had felt was weak.

Ziva finally flicked the handle/button/switch and the elevator rumbled to life the only sound that surrounded them. Five minutes later Ziva returned to the bullpen Gibbs didn't ask her what happened he didn't need to.

Ziva tried not to think about what had just happened but she just couldn't shake the feeling of weakness.

~*~*

One hour later:

Gibbs' phone rang and soon enough the three magical words were spoken grab-your-gear.

When they arrived at the naval base a little worse for wear after Gibbs' in rush hour traffic a navy officer took Gibbs to the head office while Tony, Ziva and McGee stayed behind looking for leads in the petty officer's belongings.

"Probie, kitchen, Ziva with me in the bedroom now!" McGee looked up expecting to see Ziva come back with a quick witted response but instead she just nodded and followed Tony.

"What are you waiting for McSlow-poke an invitation, kitchen, now." But Tony knew exactly what he was waiting for the same thing Tony was, Ziva to be herself, beat Tony at his own stupid game.

**Yeah, I know but it's more a filler chapter but I swear the next chapter something BIG will happen that will shake up the NCIS team (ok, so maybe not that big, but it's still pretty big, actually it sorta depends on your definition of big. I'm ganna shut up now.) **

**If anyone knows which one it is now would be a good time to tell me. **

**P.S I don't know if I've stayed in the same tense like past, present so if someone could tell me because I've given up on my beta. **


	4. Are You Alright Officer David?

**Disclaimer: On first page**

**A/N: Back from camp, yay! Gave me a lot of time to quote NCIS though, it's amazing how many episodes are set out in the bush. **

**(Ravenous was on while I was away and you know what Gibbs thinks about coincidences.)**

**(Imagine Gibbs'/Mark Harmon's voice) **

**Previously on (this) NCIS (fanfic)**

"_**Ziva," Tony looked up from his feet. "You've nearly been killed countless times, but the look on your face to day is something I've NEVER ever seen."**_

"_**Tony," Ziva paused. "I, I am sorry but I can not tell you."**_

"_**Apologising is a sign of weakness." He said before returning his eyes to looking at his feet.**_

_**What Tony didn't realise though was that ever since Ziva had woken up this morning all she had felt was weak.**_

**I hope that kinda sums it up.**

~*~*

"The petty officer had a pretty close friend." Tony said while pulling out a drawer full of women's lingerie.

Tony waited for Ziva to say something about it not being his colour or not his size, but she didn't.

"We talked to the family and friends, said he didn't have a girlfriend." Ziva said pointing out the obvious.

"Freeze! Federal agent!" McGee's voce rang out through the house.

"McGee!" Tony and Ziva both said together before they started running into the kitchen only to see McGee getting knocked to the ground.

Tony instinctively ran forward trying to knock the assailant to the ground but the assailant just grabbed him and threw him over on top of McGee. Ziva just stood there frozen in fear flash backs from the past clouding the present.

~*~*

***Flashback***

"No please stop." Ziva had prayed while crying she had been pinned to the bed crying, praying hoping.

The man on top of her smiling, laughing at her pain, her suffering.

***End Flashback***

The masked man came over to her and kissed her on the head and then drew a gun from his inside pocket.

"Freeze! Don't even think about it" Gibbs said accompanied by the naval officer, they both had their weapons drawn and were getting ready to shoot.

"Play nice."

"I don't play, and I certainly don't play **nice** with terrorists."

"I don't think shooting me would be a wise idea, see I've hidden a C4 bomb somewhere in here and I'm wearing a dead man switch , you shoot me you all die you let me leave, well then you have a chance." He said smiling, knowing that he'd won.

Ziva knew what she should be doing. She should be elbowing him in the groin, she should be threatening him with her knife, she should have fought back before, but she couldn't she couldn't do any of that. There were too many memories running through her head too many bad memories.

"Now you put those down," The assailant said referring to the guns. "And we can all leave here alive."

Gibbs and the naval officer slowly put down their guns.

"That's better." He said as he crept away making sure no one had a gun pointed at him.

~*~*

At The Office:

"David, my office now!"

Ziva followed Gibbs into his office, more commonly known as the elevator. Gibbs hit the emergency handle/button/switch almost immediately after entering.

"Why didn't you do anything before?"

"Gibbs I, I just couldn't." Ziva said trying to hide her pain with frustration.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You have to be the strongest person I've ever met."

Ziva couldn't help but smile at this comment.

"That dream, you were right about it, it affected me, more then I thought it would."

"Do you wanna tell me what that dream was about?"

Ziva stood there horrible memories racing through her mind. "Gibbs, when I was a teenager something happened to me, something that I never told anyone about, well except for Samantha."

"Who?"

"She was my best friend when I was a kid, we grew up together."

"Oh. Ok. Um. What did you never tell anyone about?"

Ziva looked at him, trying to be strong and started telling him, but she got to a point and couldn't finish and fell backwards as Gibbs tried to give her a hug making her hit the emergency handle/button/switch.

"Ziva, do you know who did this to you?"

Ziva slowly looked up nodding.

"Who?" Gibbs asked her astonished.

It was at that very moment that Leon Vance the new Director of NCIS decided to enter the elevator.

"Agent Gibbs, Officer David. Officer David are you alright?"

Ziva gave Leon a brief nod, and then gave Gibbs a pleading look. Right now Leon Vance was the last person she wanted to see let alone talk to.

"It may interest you two to know that I have just got security cameras installed in here."

Ziva looked up; this was most definitely NOT good.

~*~*

***Ziva's POV***

Vance strutted into the elevator as cocky as ever, tilting his head towards her and asking if she were ok though still managing to keep the toothpick in his mouth. But asking her if she were ok, how did he have the nerve he of all people should know that she wasn't ok, not since she was a teenager, not since he raped her.

***End Ziva's POV***

**A/N: Well was it a big enough surprise? Was it worth the wait? **

**Here are your options:**

**I can wrap this up in probably about two chapters, have Leon arrested etc**

**OR**

**Leon can get arrested, escape kidnap and Ziva**

**NOTE: This would make the story longer but it would also give a more TIVA ending**

**Any other ideas would be very much appreciated and seriously considered. **

**You chose and tell me; after all I'm not the one reading this.**


	5. Vance!

**Disclaimer: On first page. Not mine wish they were.**

**A/N: SCHOOL HOLIDAYS YAY! Some of you may be pleased to know that I have gone with the longer more Tiva-ish ending.**

**Took me a while to write this though I've had so many ideas for the next chapter but I had to get this written first.**

_**Previously on (this) NCIS (fanfic):**_

"_**It may interest you two to know that I have just got security cameras installed in here."**_

_**Ziva looked up; this was most definitely NOT good.**_

_**~*~***_

_*****Ziva's POV*****_

_**Vance strutted into the elevator as cocky as ever, tilting his head towards her and asking if she were ok though still managing to keep the toothpick in his mouth. But asking her if she were ok, how did he have the nerve he of all people should know that she wasn't ok, not since she was a teenager, not since he raped her.**_

_*****End Ziva's POV*****_

The elevator door 'dinged' meaning that this was Vance's stop.

"Vance!" Ziva whispered to Gibbs.

"What about him?" He whispered back.

"He was the one who....who raped me." Ziva managed to say.

"Director!" Gibbs yelled down the corridor.

"Agent Gibbs?" Vance replied. It was taking all of Gibbs' self control not to shoot him.

"How could you?" Gibbs asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry?" Vance said not understanding.

"Oh believe me you're not, yet."

Ziva just stood in the elevator not able to comprehend her next move.

A security guard came over to ask if everything was ok, Vance said it was and sent him away.

"Agent Gibbs come to my office where we can talk."

Ziva was about push the close button when Vance said, "You too Officer David."

She swallowed hard at this comment.

~*~*

"Now what were you yelling about before Agent Gibbs?" Vance asked after shutting he door to his office.

"You sick bastard!"

"That's my name don't wear it out." Vance replied sarcastically while walking over to his desk and removing a toothpick.

"When Ziva was a teenager, you raped her." Vance laughed at this comment. Ziva was hurt she didn't find this funny.

"I don't know what you're talking about Agent Gibbs."

"You know what I don't care." Gibbs said while removing his hand cuffs. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be held against you...."

Vance cut him off. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Arresting you." Gibbs replied bluntly while handcuffing Vance.

Ziva breathed a much needed sigh of relief. She moved back as Vance looked evilly at her.

"Cynthia," Vance said while he was lead out of his office. "Get me Agent Lee from the legal department down to interrogation now!"

She looked strangely at the scene unfolding in front of her but quickly picked up the phone and dialled.

~*~*

***In Interrogation***

"Agent Gibbs what evidence do you have linking the director to this crime?"

"Witness statement." Gibbs replied while sipping his coffee.

"Is that all the evidence you have against him?"

"For now."

"Gibbs that's not enough to hold him."

Vance just sat there smirking knowing that he'd won.

"Director you are free to go." Agent Lee said smiling.

Ziva watched this from behind the two way mirror her mouth dropped open if Vance knew she was onto him this would NOT be good.

"I've got to go home." Ziva started mumbling repetitively in Hebrew. She ran down into the bull pen grabbing her bag, keys and gun. Tony just sat there watching, his face a mixture of fear and confusion.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going home, to Tel Aviv." She replied so fast she didn't realise she had also said this in Hebrew.

"What?" Tony asked. "Ziva what's going on?" Tony tried to get an answer as he followed his partner into the parking lot. "Ziva come ba...." Was all Tony was able to say before getting hit over the head with a blunt object.

Ziva woke up in a dark room. The back of her head was soaked with her own blood from where someone had come up behind her and knocked her unconscious. She must have been beaten she thought, her leg felt broken as did about three of her ribs.

A man entered the room.

~*~*

***At The Office***

"Ziva!" Tony shouted as Ducky inspected his head where the assailant had hit him.

"I'm afraid you're going to need stitches Anthony."

"Ducky that's not my main concern at the moment, Ziva's gone."

"Vance! That son of a ....." Gibbs said while running out of autopsy.

**A/N: Happy holidays everyone! **

**If anyone has any ideas please tell me, I would love to hear them! **


	6. Face Down

**Disclaimer: On first page. But I do however now own season's 1-4 of NCIS on DVD (Can't find season 5, damn.)**

**A/N: I hope I haven't had you guys in suspense to long.**

**I think this is probably my longest chapter yet, so enjoy.**

**Thankyou to everyone who reviews, a special thankyou to '****S7Angel09****' who has given me an idea for this story. **

**I've been writing this all day and it's probably riddled with mistakes but I needed to get it out today so...**

_**Previously on (this) NCIS (fanfic):**_

_**Ziva woke up in a dark room. The back of her head was soaked with her own blood from where someone had come up behind her and knocked her unconscious. She must have been beaten she thought, her leg felt broken as did about three of her ribs.**_

_**A man entered the room.**_

_**~*~* **_

_*****At The Office*****_

"_**Ziva!" Tony shouted as Ducky inspected his head where the assailant had hit him.**_

"_**I'm afraid you're going to need stitches Anthony."**_

"_**Ducky that's not my main concern at the moment, Ziva's gone."**_

"_**Vance! That son of a ....." Gibbs said while running out of autopsy.**_

Ziva looked up blinking profusely, trying to block out the light that had entered along with the man.

"Comfortable Ziva?" Vance's smug voice inquired.

"What do you think you arrogant..." Ziva was cut off by a slap across her face.

~*~*

"Boss! Wait for me!" Tony yelled at Gibbs while jumping off the autopsy table and running after him.

"DiNozzo, Ducky said you need stitches."

"Yeah, well, Ziva needs saving. Besides rule number #1: I never sit on the sidelines when my people are in trouble."

"So Ziva is 'your people' now?"

"She's my partner boss."

Gibbs had no choice but to let Tony follow him after all his rule number #1 was: never screw over your partner.

"What are you waiting for DiNozzo, an invitation? Get in." Gibbs said while holding the elevator doors open for him.

~*~*

"Boss, I have to tell you something." Tony said flicking the emergency switch. "When I went to pick up Ziva this morning she... she was acting really strange. I'm not really sure why, but she said something about a memory. I mean it could just be a coincidence but...."

"You know what I think of coincidences. You wanna know what's going on?"

"Of course." Tony replied immediately.

"When Ziva was a teenager, Vance raped her." Tony just stood there stunned.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Tony's said sadly, his voice almost a whisper.

"You got two options DiNozzo, you can either stand there feeling sorry for yourself or you can catch the bastard who did this to her."

"On it boss." Tony said immediately focusing on the task ahead.

They exited the elevator and headed for the Director's office per McGee's instructions.

~*~*

"Make it quick Cynthia, I got a missing agent."

"Special Agent Gibbs the agency has a missing Director." Cynthia replied sharply.  
"That's because he was the one who kidnapped my agent." Gibbs stated getting ready to shout.

"Well since the Director is....gone... Do you remember when Director Shepard went to France for a conference?"

"I became the director for a week. Make your point quickly."

"Um boss I think what Cynthia is _trying_ to say is that you have become the temporary Director." Tony exclaimed wanting to leave soon.

"Exactly, thankyou Agent DiNozzo."

"Special, Agent DiNozzo."

"Hello. Yes he's here. Ok it's for you Special Agent Gibbs."

"Gibbs, speak! Well feed it into MTAC."

"Boss, what's going on?" DiNozzo asked.

"Vance!" Gibbs walked out the door quickly followed by Tony

~*~*

"Boss Vance just sent this. The...." McGee went into his usual geek speak.

"McGee, today!"

"Well, from what we can tell it's streaming live."

"So Ziva's alive that's good right boss?" Tony inquired worry evident in his voice.

"Well it means he wants to torture us by torturing Ziva. It also means he doesn't think we're going to be able to find him."

"Wait, McGee, can't you trace were the video's coming from?"

"No, I already tried. Vance is smart; he knows how to cover his tracks." McGee replied downheartedly.

"Gibbs! He hasn't really got her has he?" Abby asked while hurrying down the stairs of MTAC a trait to be admired considering the size of the heels she was wearing.

McGee must have told her Tony thought to himself.

"Um boss Vance is..." McGee stopped mid sentence perplexed like the others at the sight that was unfolding on the screen in front of him. Ziva sat there already badly beaten her top had been ripped open and a 'V' marked on her chest.

~*~*

**(1)**

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy__ "_I knew I knew you from somewhere Ziva trying to figure out where from has been driving me insane. "

_One__ look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down_

"Every time I see you I get this irresistible urge."

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
__Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

"I bet you thought this would never happen again."

_You cry__ alone and then he swears he loves you_

A single tear fell down Ziva's cheek.

_Do you feel like a man  
__When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

Vance started hitting Ziva, her head hit the concrete wall behind her.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
__Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

I'll make sure he fries for this.

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down_

"He wants us to see this doesn't he boss?"

"Ya think DiNozzo."

_I see the way you go and say your right again,  
__Say your right again_

"See I was right Ziva, I am stronger."

_H__eed my lecture_

"I'm ganna get him."

_Do you feel like a man  
__When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has…_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again_

"Soon enough she will tell you that she has had enough." Tony screamed at the screen.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
__It's coming round again_

Vance's fist again collided with Ziva

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
__As your lies crumble down, a new life she has…_

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough__…_

"This does not hurt Vance."

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough__…_  
'Please find me I need help' Ziva signed to the camera.

~*~*

"Boss how much longer can she last?" Tony asked his face full of concern.

~*~*

**Set before the song bit:**

Ziva's face stung from the slap. Her arms were tied behind her back and she felt weak, Vance must have slipped her some drugs while she was passed out. She was still blinking but more so she would stay awake. Vance walked across to Ziva his heavy frame making the dirt floor 'crunch' as her walked towards her.

"Do you realize that Gibbs will find me?"

"Probably, but will he find you in time?" Vance replied swiftly. Ziva shuddered at this thought, she trusted Gibbs, she really did but he hasn't saved her yet and soon enough Vance would _really_ attack her.

Ziva noticed that there was a camera in the corner of the room and guessed that he must be sending the footage to N.C.I.S.

_~*~*_

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy__ "_I knew I knew you from somewhere Ziva trying to figure out where has been driving me insane."

"That is because you are insane Vance." Ziva said her teasing smile appearing on her face. Vance punched her in the nose.

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down_

"Every time I see you I get this irresistible urge."

"Yeah, well every time I see you I get this irresistible urge to throw up!"

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
__Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

"I bet you thought this would never happen again."

Blood was now flowing freely from her nose Ziva was not about to let _this_ happen again.

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

A single tear fell down Ziva's cheek.

"What's wrong?" Vance said patronizingly. "Your nose hurt?" Her nose, he obviously didn't realize the immense pain shooting from her broken leg and ribs. I probably have internal bleeding by now Ziva thought to herself.

_Do you feel like a man  
__When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

Vance started hitting Ziva, her head hit the concrete wall behind her.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
__Every action in this world will bear a consequence_ _If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again_

"See I was right Ziva, I am stronger."

Stronger how could he say that, this was not a fair fight she thought, broken leg, broken ribs, broken nose, hands tied behind her back. She could get out of this if she really wanted to. But something was stopping her, memories of before, being helpless, how come these memories were affecting her now? Why now?

_Heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man  
__When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has…_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again_

Vance's fist again collided with Ziva. It ripped off her earring that Tony had given her for her birthday, that was it, this meant war.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
__As your lies crumble down, a new life she has…_

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough__…_

"This does not hurt Vance." Ziva said managing to get to her legs after being thrown onto the dirt floor. She grunted lightly so that _he_ would not know that she was admitting to pain.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough__…_  
'Please find me I need help' Ziva signed to the camera. She didn't like admitting that she needed help but desperate situations call for desperate measurements she thought to herself. Ziva new that Gibbs and Abby could understand sign language but she really wanted Tony to save her.

~*~*

"What's she saying boss?" Both McGee and Tony asked.

"That she's had enough."

"McGee can you get a trace on Vances' cell phone."

"I can try……..Something's coming up it's an address in Alexandria the only thing is…. " McGee was cut off.

"2008 November Grove got it." **(2)**

"Vance maybe expecting this." McGee said finally finishing his sentence but it didn't matter Tony was already out the door.

The sedan flew by. Tony had already run three red lights and was going twenty miles faster then the speed limit.

**A/N:**

**(1): This song seemed kinda fitting but it's about a guy beating up his girlfriend so it doesn't **_**exactly**_** work**

**(2): I don't live in America, obviously, and I was looking at an old calendar for inspiration**

**Guys your chance to shape the story:**

**What do you want to happen?**

**Should Tony get in a car crash?**

**Should Tony get arrested?**

**Should Tony black out from lack of blood?**

**Should Tony find Ziva?**

**Should Tony find Ziva, too late?**

**Should Gibbs have to play nice Director? **

**Please tell me!**


	7. Lucky Number 7

**Disclaimer: On first Page. I also, unfortunately, own the numerous mistakes in my last chapter. **

**A/N: Well done to "****xXxpenguinxXxobsessedxXx****". The song used in my last chapter was called "Face Down" and is by "The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus". I would also like to ask you to write more of "Why Did I Hesitate?"**

_**Previously on (this) NCIS (fanfic):**_

'_**Please find me I need help' Ziva signed to the camera. She didn't like admitting that she needed help but desperate situations call for desperate measureements she thought to herself. Ziva new that Gibbs and Abby could understand sign language but she really wanted Tony to save her.**_

_**~*~***_

"_**What's she saying boss?" Both McGee and Tony asked.**_

"_**That she's had enough."**_

"_**McGee can you get a trace on Vance's cell phone."**_

"_**I can try……..Something's coming up it's an address in Alexandria the only thing is…. " McGee was cut off.**_

"_**2008 November Grove got it." "Vance maybe expecting this." McGee said finally finishing his sentence but it didn't matter Tony was already out the door.**_

_**The sedan flew by. Tony had already run three red lights and was going twenty miles faster then the speed limit.**_

_**~*~***_

Tony was heading straight for a truck, a big one but he was out of energy. The blood loss was starting to get to him. Then it happened he passed out.

~*~*

"Tony gave me that earring." Ziva said angrily.

She was fighting a battle she knew she'd eventually lose against unconsciousness, but while she had the power she had to fight it.

"That's nice, so what's he done for you lately? Has he saved you?" Vance looked around patronizingly. "Nope. You know he's probably just sitting back in MTAC laughing."

"LIAR! Tony is looking for me." Ziva shouted, the noise ricocheting off the wall. She knew he was looking for her she had a gut feeling.

"Now, now Ziva use your inside voice. Then again it isn't as though anyone's going to hear you. Scream your lungs out for all I care."

"You are joking, yes? Tony, Gibbs, everyone they will find me and then, well then I'd feel sorry for you except for the fact that you you know kidnapped me and all."

Just when Ziva was starting to sound like herself he hit her again, and due to the drugs, lack of oxygen and blood Ziva, yet again, passed out.

***In MTAC***

"McGee I want you to go through Vance's office. Bag it, tag it, and get it to Abby.

"Um what am I...." McGee stopped mid sentence because of the look on Gibbs' face. "Right, anything."

~*~*

"Um Director Gibbs...Director David is coming on line." One of the MTAC workers said.

"Ok, bring him up on the screen." Gibbs replied roughly.

Ziva's father appeared on the screen. No-one had told him much except for the fact that, newly appointed, Director Gibbs had to talk to him about his daughter and his face meant he was obviously worried.

"Shalom Director Gibbs."

"Shalom Director David, just call me Gibbs."

"Very well Gibbs. Well you called what did Ziva do this time?"

"She got kidnapped, by our previous Director, Leon Vance." He sat there for a moment the new information sinking in. Gibbs knew there was a certain amount of trust between the two men.

"_Only_ Leon?" Gibbs was shocked by the question.

"Yes but..."

"You are telling me she was taken down by _only_ one person, yes?" He seemed to emphasize the word 'only'.

"Let me get this straight, some bastard kidnaps your _only_ child and _your_ _only_ worry is that she was taken down by one person. Shalom Director David!" Gibbs was fuming. He didn't understand how he could take Ziva for granted like that. Gibbs gave the signal and the MTAC clerk cut off the communication.

Vance's torture chamber once again reappeared on the screen. Ziva lay there unconscious numerous amounts of bruises, cuts and scrapes visible, just on the surface.

~*~*

***An Hour Later***

"Gibbs, Gibbs! GIBBS!" Abby shouted once again teetering on the impossibly high heels. "I was going through Vance's shredder I mean he really should have cleaned it out. It had the usual stuff, need to know documents, draughts of reports, documents he never..."

"Abby! Get to the point."

"I found something Director Shepard typed up, or at least she had started it. Like ages ago and I mean _ages_ they got a random call, some girl saying she'd been raped. Never came forward and they couldn't trace the call, but she gave them a description and everything."

"Abby right now we're focussing on Ziva."

"That's the thing Gibbs, this report is from Israel. The whole conversation's in Hebrew. I think that Director Shepard was onto something."

"Do you think any of this can help?"

"I'm not sure Gibbs. But do you think that Vance had something to do with Director Shepard's death?"

Abby could see Gibbs thinking about this. He stood there thinking until Ziva began to wake up on the MTAC screen.

~*~*

"You awake now?" Vance shouted at Ziva while entering the room.

Abby was repeating what Vance said to the MTAC team.

He left Ziva there, in the middle of the room for a few short minutes before returning with a lighter and a metal rod, which Gibbs later found out had a number '7' on the end.

"Lucky number seven." Vance said an evil smile crawling across his monstrous face.

By the time Ziva could figure out what was going on a blistering hot number '7' was being forced upon her arm.

"Argh!" Ziva had been told time and time again never to give your captor the pleasure of you admitting to the pain. But the white hot burning sensation was just too much!

"You get my _special_ treatment." He said slyly

I'm done for Ziva thought. Though that actually seemed the kinder version, stopping her from the misery of this bête noire and the immense pain that seemed to be shooting from well...everywhere.

"The bastard's branding her." Gibbs started dialling on his phone. "Abbs I need you to have a look into Israeli and American unsolved rape cases."

"Gibbs do you know how long that's going to take me?"

He didn't answer with words.

~*~*

Tony woke up he had just hit his head on the airbag that had popped out from the steering wheel.

The truck driver came running over to Tony.

"Are you ok man? I mean you just kept going and....."

"I'm fine, more then I could say for the sedan though. Gibbs is ganna kill me. Listen I work for N.C.I.S."

"Who? Wait is that like CSI?"

Tony was so sick of that question. "Only if you're dyslexic. Anyway I need you to stay here with the car. I'll call the tow company and....."

"Why? I've gotta get this truck to...."

"If you don't I'll have you arrested for...." Tony was glad when the man obliged as he didn't actually think he could arrest him for anything.

"You!" Tony pointed towards a motorcyclist he guessed had stopped when he had his accident. "I need to borrow that." He said pointing towards the motorcycle. "I'm a federal agent."

He confiscated the bike remembering the directions to the house.

Tony arrived at the house announcing that he was a federal agent and then counted down from ten so that people would come out or he would come in.

~*~*

Ziva's arm was still in colossal pain from the branding. She had recently regained enough power over her body to sit there silently. After she had screamed out in pain Vance merely stood there laughing.

Every other moment her arm would twitch and _he_ would just laugh at her.

"Weak." Weak he called her.

Once Tony got here they could all see how weak Vance was.

"You know, you were right about one thing."

"Only one?" Ziva questioned smiling. Vance patted her arm lightly and it took all of Ziva's self control not to scream.

"Your _friend,_ Tony, has gone looking for you."

Her heart skipped a beat Tony had gone looking for her, he really did care. But if Vance knew he was looking for her it meant that he knew where Tony was.

"Still dance Ziva?" He asked smirking.

"Not since Tali died." She replied sadly.

"That's too bad because I'm in the dancing mood."

"Good for you dancing queen."

"No." Vance half laughed. "I was thinking you could dance for me."

"You are joking, yes? Why would I do that? Why would anybody do that?" The thought sickened her.

"Because otherwise Tony may be stopped _dead_ in his tracks." Vance made sure the word dead was emphasised.

**A/N: Thankyou to all of those who review, it means a lot. Remember, ideas are always welcomed. **

**Ok guys I was going to make it that Tony was at the wrong house but, you know you are reading it not me. There are many different endings this story could take and it's up to you to decide. If you have an idea say it. I will **_**try**_** to incorporate it. **


	8. Penultimate Peril

**Disclaimer: On First Page. I well... do I own your reviews?**

**A/N: Hey guys well this is possibly the last chapter, depends on what you say **_**when**_** you review. Well I'm coming to the end of my school holidays and man is it hot down here in Oz. Longest heatwave in like a century but I mean it's not Summer here until there's those days were you just can't go outside because it's too hot. Seriously, the tar is starting to melt on the road!**

**But hey, at least it gives me a lot of time to write fanfic.**

**Had fun last night the power went out for like four hours, felt like "See No Evil".**

**I gotta say though I was a little disappointed I missed out on the big 5-0 (only two off) with forty eight reviews.**

_**Previously on (this) NCIS (fanfic):**_

_**The thought sickened her.**_

"_**Because otherwise Tony may be stopped **_**dead**_** in his tracks." Vance made sure the word dead was emphasised**_

**~*~***

Finally reaching 'one' Tony's heart was beating faster then he thought it ever had. He kicked down the door, looked around and was shocked, he didn't know what to do for a moment thoughts were running through his head, thoughts like fear.

~*~*

Vance looked at Ziva, knowing he'd won. If he had control over Tony then he had control over her. Ziva half stumbled half groped at the pole located in the middle of the room. Every time she put pressure on her broken leg she would silently grimace at the awful pain.

Ziva clung tightly to the pole because it took the pressure off her leg, **not** because Vance found this highly entertaining. As degrading as this was Ziva knew it could get **a lot** worse **very** soon.

~*~*

Tony decided instinctively to grab for his cell instead of his gun and was surprised to see 'Gibbs' written across caller I.D already.

"Boss." Tony started. "I just arrived. This must be Vance's place." He paused for a moment looking around. "He killed his wife and kids." He had recognised them from the photos on Vance's desk. After Jenny's funeral when Vance had called them all into his office, Tony knew that something was wrong; he had tried to avoid eye contact and so looked at the pictures instead. The frames around the photos were like his Vance's heart cold and metallic.

"DiNozzo, on Vance's wife's shoulder I need you to check something. See if there's a number on it."

"Why boss?" Tony asked although already checking her shoulders as he asked.

"We have footage o Vance banding Ziva." Tony took a deep breath. Trying not to scream, highly doubting that Gibbs would appreciate and ear full of what he was really thinking right now.

"Um...Boss, there's a number three on..." Tony trailed off thinking about when he and Ziva had gone undercover(s). She had a number '1' on the same spot.

"On?" Gibbs asked. Tony had not realised how long he had paused.

"Boss when I went undercover with Ziva she had, well I thought it was just a cut, but now I mean..."

"DiNozzo!"

"I think she had a one on her shoulder. So...Does that mean that Ziva was his first victim?"

"It means she'll be his last." With that as a reply Gibbs hung up.

Tony called Ducky and after informing him of the situation Ducky promised that he would make Palmer drive a separate car so that Tony could get back to the Navy yard.

~*~*

Tony drove back his mind going much faster then the car. He always thought that people in movies exaggerated when they said the one day had changed their **whole** life, but all of a sudden here he was everything he thought he knew about Ziva...

She'd always seemed so strong...so confident...so...so Ziva. But at the moment he didn't even now who Ziva was.

Why hadn't she told him? Didn't she trust him? Had she just been hiding behind a teasing facade like him behind his comic one.

Arriving back at the Navy yard Tony headed straight up to MTAC.

"What'd I miss boss?"

"Ziva's father called.' Gibbs replied immediately regretting the question he knew Tony would ask next.

"What'd he say?" Gibbs knew the question was coming though it still hit him like a slap across the face.

"Um...Director." One of the MTAC guys said. "Director David is trying to get through. Should I bring him up on screen?"

"Yes!" Tony replied automatically. Gibbs nodded at least if **(1)** Ely told him Gibbs wouldn't have to.

"Shalom Director David." Tony said sounding calm though Gibbs could tell he was desperately trying to contain his worry.

"Shalom Director Gibbs and.... **(2) **Antony DiNozzo I presume."

Tony figured he must have recognised him from the surveillance photos that he had set up around Ziva's apartment a few years back, she had tried immensely to apologise for her father's actions.

"I have a question." He continued.

"Ask away." Gibbs replied not fully trusting the man on the large screen in front of him.

"Was Ziva wearing her Star Of David when she was taken?"

Gibbs and Tony thought for a moment. They didn't recall it being with her keys and she always wore it.

"Yes." Both Tony and Gibbs replied.

It seemed like such a strange question his only daughter had been kidnapped and he just wanted to make sure she was wearing a **(3)**necklace.

"In the star is a tracking device. Unless the star itself is smashed or a certain distance below ground it should transmit a signal."

"Why haven't you searched for her then?" Tony said what Gibbs was thinking.

"I could not get satellite time."

"McGee start a trace!" Gibbs said gruffly while Director David pulled up the file with the code of Ziva's Star Of David tracker on it.

"Something's coming up boss." McGee said after an agonising thirty seconds. "It's an address in Anacostia, 5361 Lloyd Street, it's an old warehouse."

Before McGee had finished Tony and Gibbs were already heading for the door.

"He...They do that to everyone." McGee tried to explain to a very depressed Director David.

~*~*

Director David gave the same fake smile that Ziva often showed. Something McGee thought that looked like they were trying to hide a grimace of pain.

McGee cut off the signal and Vance's torture chamber once again reappeared on the screen.

Ely sat there, four words reverberating around his head 'use her well Leon'. Well Leon certainly had used her.

Had this been the _only_ reason that Leon wanted her back?

Had he simply just _wanted her?_

How had he trusted Leon?

~*~*

Gibbs was driving. Usually Tony would have feared for his life but at the moment there was only one life he was concerned about, Ziva's.

Ignoring the symphony of car horns and insults like 'get off the road', 'learn to drive' and Tony's personal favourite 'we drive on the right in America'. He was honestly surprised they could hear the whole insult at the speed Gibbs was driving. Tony missed Ziva, at this moment he even missed her driving, even if it was on the wrong side of the road.

Gibbs had gotten the keys contrary to Tony's objections. If Gibbs knew one thing it was that in the state he was in Tony shouldn't be driving.

"Boss, she'll be ok won't she?" Gibbs ignored him pretending not to hear. "Boss?" Tony wasn't going to let this go.

"She'll be Ziva."

Ziva? What the hell kinda answer was that Tony thought to himself.

"She'll be fine." Gibbs tried to explain as though reading Tony's thoughts.

Ever since this morning though, Ziva and the word 'fine' didn't seem to belong in the same sentence.

~*~*

Ziva felt like crap! Torture was something she was used to dealing out, not being dealt. But above all the hurt, all of the fear that she was trying to control she felt worst because this was so damn demeaning. Spinning, or in Ziva's case clutching to a pole and nearly falling over, it wasn't even _just_ Vance watching her anyway, her boss, her colleagues, her friends.

~*~*

The warehouse looked shabby, it must have been about fifty years old, it was dirty with weeds growing out the broken windows and Tony wondered why it hadn't been demolished yet.

After seeing an abandoned car out the front of it this was looking more promising then the last place Tony had been. Entering silently Tony opened the door Gibbs had his gun drawn and was clearing the visible area.

"Gibbs." Tony whispered, pointing to a faded burgundy door the broken window allowed him to see the stairs leading down a narrow passage. Tony started heading down and Gibbs suddenly realised that Tony didn't just think of Ziva as a work partner because _Gibbs_ was on _Tony's six. _

~*~*

"I'm sick of this." Vance said suddenly breaking the silence.

Oh, he was sick of this thought Ziva.

The next thing she knew Vance had her pinned to the ground barely able to move and still resisting the urge to scream in agony Ziva was unable to fight let alone stop Vance from performing the worst torture Ziva had ever known, all of this, all that had happened would be nothing compared to what was about to happen next.

McGee sat in MTAC debating on whether or not to cut the feed. Ziva had been the first person at NCIS (with the exception of Abby) that really seemed to care about him. Watching what Vance was doing to her hurt him. McGee would bet (which was a bad idea because he _usually_ lost) that Abby would be down in her lab watching this trying not to cry (and failing) and hugging Bert.

~*~*

This was it, it wasn't about to _just_ be kiss' anymore. Ziva braced herself trying to think of...of...Tony, Tony was all that would come to mind.

"Freeze!" Ziva knew immediately that it was Tony and was immensely relieved.

He'd broken down the door, the only one that had been locked in the whole building.

Suddenly Vance pulled a gun off the seat he had previously occupied, but he didn't aim it at Tony, he aimed it at Ziva instead.

"Tony, please shoot him. If you do not he will only kill us both." Ziva's voice was much weaker and hoarser then Tony had ever heard it.

"Back away, slowly." Said Vance. The whole time keeping his gun focussed on Ziva. All Tony could think was that if he left Ziva would have a better chance of living.

Vance lifted his head slightly, making sure that Tony had completely vacated the room.

Ziva desperately wished Tony had taken the shot. She would either be dead mentally or physically, neither option seemed particularly pleasant but at least she wouldn't have to live with the memories if she were dead.

**BANG!**

The loud noise reverberated around the small room and Vance fell on top of Ziva. She started to shake violently and whimper like a puppy today had been...too much.

Gibbs immediately reached for his cell and dialled for the ambulance he had on speed dial while Tony raced over to Ziva to help her up, the way Tony was holding her it was impossible to know whether she was hugging him or just holding on.

The E.M.T's arrived and after much protest from Ziva, sedated her partly because of the level of pain she was in and partly because she had threatened to kill one of them even in her condition. Tony hopped in the ambulance with her and Gibbs promised to have the whole team at Bethesda ASAP.

Tony knew that Gibbs always kept his promises.

**A/N: **

**I didn't think that Ziva's father could really be that cruel so...**

**(1) I think that's Ziva's father's name, if not I guess this is only fan **_**fiction **_

**(2) Everyone always seems to call him 'Antony' instead of 'Anthony'**

**(3) I figure this is what Tony would feel like and this is one of those situations that I really need to apologise if I offended anyone**

**Ok...So I'm thinking there is a possibility of another chapter but only if you guys want it because it's useless me writing it if no-ones actually going to read it.**

**Reviews....Come on you know you want to.**


	9. As She Slept

**Disclaimer: On First Page. I own my toothbrush...I think. I don't own **_**As You Sleep**_** by **_**Something Corporate, **_**especially the acoustic version. (Because you guys totally didn't know that).**

**A/N: Ok, first of all I'm really, really sorry that I offended people by using a term in chapter four, I honestly didn't know it was offensive and I wouldn't have used it if I'd known. Sorry!**

**Ok, I know it's been like five/six weeks since I last updated but seriously in the first two weeks of school the only day I didn't get homework I got a major project in Hums (Humanities, SOSE, Social Studies). Not to mention (on my brother's birthday) some lady came into the school and we went into lockdown for like ten minutes. It was really annoying my form (home group) teacher didn't even know what was going on.**

**Also if anyone's actually reading this far, well first of all thankyou and second, I suck at math and I'm learning an instrument that means I have to miss at least half a period of math and on bad days one and a half periods, so what do you think I should do? **

**I mean I like playing the instrument and I'm doing a grade one exam this year so I probably better tell my teacher if I don't want to continue. Please spend a moment and tell me what you think I should do. **

_**Previously on (this) NCIS (fanfic):**_

_**She started to shake violently and whimper like a puppy today had been...too much.**_

_**...**_

_**The E.M.T's arrived and after much protest from Ziva, sedated her partly because of the level of pain she was in and partly because she had threatened to kill one of them even in her condition. Tony hopped in the ambulance with her and Gibbs promised to have the whole team at Bethesda ASAP.**_

_**Tony knew that Gibbs always kept his promises.**_

_**~*~***_

**Here goes the last chapter...I'm nervous now; you guys gave me such great reviews and this chapter just doesn't seem enough somehow.**

The ambulance's sirens were blearing, its lights flashing rapidly. The E.M.T's had informed Tony that Ziva had severe internal bleeding and from what they could tell three ribs, her nose and her left leg and wrist were broken but they would have to wait until they could get X-Rays to be sure. Tony had been clutching Ziva's right hand in his own praying that somehow him being there would help her. When they finally arrived at the hospital Tony was still holding Ziva's hand but by the time they had reached Trauma 1 he was running after her bed, the amount of people in the medical entourage pushing him back.

"I'm sorry sir but you'll have to stay out here." The nurse said for the fourth time trying to keep the frustration and annoyance from her voice.

"But I..."

"Sir only medical personal are allowed in there; besides even if you were in there you couldn't actually do anything."

Tony had no reply and sensing this, the nurse left him alone in the deathly quiet waiting room.

He sat there replaying the situation with Vance and Ziva in his head again and again. He had just left her. Why? Why hadn't he done something? He knew he should have, the look in Ziva's eyes, pleading _for_ help, pleading for _him_ _to_ help. After almost twenty minutes of constant questioning the rest of the team walked through the doors.

Abby was holding onto Bert though McGee was holding Abby up, Ducky wore a constant look of worry and Gibbs looked his usual angry self, though Tony swore he saw a look of concern in his eyes and Tony wondered if what he was feeling now was what Gibbs felt like when he found out Shannon and Kelly had been murdered.

No, I can't think like that. Ziva's not dead, she's in surgery, she'll be fine Tony tried to convince himself.

"Tony, she'll be alright." Abby said though Tony got the impression that she was trying to convince herself more then him. "She has to. I mean she's Ziva." Abby paused and Tony realised that she must be thinking about how cruel she was to Ziva when she first arrived. Tony opened his arms for a hug, something they both needed.

***Three Hours Later***

"Are you **(1)** Ms David's family?" The surgeon asked while removing his green mask.

"Dav-eed." They all corrected simultaneously. Confusion soon became evident on the surgeon's face because, Tony guessed nobody had actually denied being her family. But why should they? They may not have been related by blood but they were her family none the less.

"I'm sorry, immediate family only." The surgeon said obviously thinking they wouldn't fit into Ziva's room.

"Is she alright?" Tony couldn't hold the question in any longer it had been all he wanted to know since, well now that he thought about it all day.

"She'll be fine." He said with a reassuring smile.

Tony gave him a look that demanded more information.

"We were able to stop the internal bleeding. She's getting X-rays now. Other then that it's just cuts and bruises, fairly severe, mind you but not life threatening." He added quickly.

"I'm sure you could wait in her room, she should be back soon." He was talking directly to Tony now. "Room 202." He pointed his head in the direction. "I'll take you there if you like."

Tony tried to look calm as he nodded. He was walking next to the surgeon; the rest of the team on his six.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Tony shrugged. "Don't see why not."

"Ms Dav-eed," He made sure he emphasised her surname. "Is she your wife or girlfriend?"

Tony halted abruptly, something that didn't go unnoticed by the others. "She's my...no...well you see she....she's my partner." He finally stammered out.

The surgeon nodded he still looked confused and not completely convinced that Tony and Ziva were _just_ partners.

They continued to walk until they finally reached room 202. Tony was unhappy (and yet unsurprised) that Ziva's room was in the I.C.U ward.

"I'll leave you here." The surgeon was smiling again as he exited the room. Tony, deep in thought, just nodded.

Gibbs was the first to enter; he still hid his worry behind his angry facade. Ducky next, who was obviously half way through telling Gibbs a story. McGee and Abby, who had managed to compose her self long enough to have redone her makeup, entered last.

Ducky was the only one talking, McGee was sitting opposite Tony holding Abby. Gibbs was standing in the doorway lost in thought, probably thinking about the fact that he'd lost all the important women in his life and could have lost another one that day. Tony's presumption was supported by the fact that every now and then Gibbs' blue eyes would intensify with the tears that sat unshed in the corner of his baby blues. Tony was also thinking but about what he couldn't be sure for every time he thought he'd worked it out the thought slipped away.

~*~*

About half an hour later Ziva was wheeled in. She was still out and, even though her face was covered in bruises, she looked pale. The room, which had seemed small with just the four of them in there, became worse and impossible to navigate without hitting someone.

"Could you please leave the room?" The nurse asked politely.

They all started to exit, apart from Tony.

"Sir, could you please..." She was cut off by Gibbs.

"He's her husband." He said, unbelievably calm.

Tony, in shock of what he'd just heard, nodded.

"Oh...ok."

After ten minutes of watching nurses', doctors' and surgeons' (though not the one that had escorted Tony) hook Ziva up to numerous machines he was starting to worry even more, if she was ok then why did she need to be hooked up to so many machines?

After the medial entourage started to leave Tony pulled a chair up, next to Ziva's bed.

"Oh Ziva, why didn't you ever tell me? Didn't you trust me?" He asked aloud.

"Did you ever ask?" Tony nearly jumped in his seat. He looked around to see Gibbs holding two cups of coffee.

"Boss..."

"Tony, people repress things. It's a way of coping." Gibbs thought back to the conversation he and Director Shepard had had, about whether him telling her about Kelly and Shannon would have made a difference in their relationship. He hated the fact that he blocked her out, blocked all of them out. Jenny, Kelly, Shannon. But the happiest moments of his life were a double ended sword. Everything, everyone he truly loved seemed to end up on an autopsy table.

"I was just talking to Alfred; you know I haven't seen him since..."

"Ducky?" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Right, well he told me he'd just done surgery and was wondering whether he had given his patient too much anaesthetic."

Tony looked puzzled, he hadn't caught on.

"He was talking about Ziva." Ducky moved into the centre of the room and pulled out Ziva's chart from the bottom of her bed. "Oh my!" Ducky paused, contemplatively. "Ziva will be out for _at least_ another hour." **(2)**

"Anthony?"

"Yes Ducky."

"Did you ever get your head looked at? You are in a hospital it should be easy to find someone to help you."

Tony instantly grabbed for the back of his head, the blood was dry and Tony had really forgotten about it.

"I'd rather stay here Ducky, at least until she wakes up." But Tony was lying, as soon as Ziva woke up it would be harder to leave her.

"If you like I could always patch you up, I'd just have to get a medical kit."

"Um, yeah thanks Ducky." Tony replied without thought.

"I'll be back in a minute." With that he left the room.

Ducky returned about ten minutes later and only took about a quarter of an hour to stitch up Tony's head.

Tony had been watching Ziva the entire time. Even with two black eyes, one so severe Tony predicted it would be swollen shut, numerous cuts and bruises and tubes attached to machines she still looked like an angel.

Abby had come in numerous times asking if Ziva was awake yet and begging her to, even though Gibbs (who had been watching silently from the doorway) had promised to tell her the moment Ziva woke up.

McGee looked like the new kid at the party, standing around alone and not knowing what to do.

~*~*

The hour passed painfully slow.

"Ducky, it's been an hour why isn't she awake yet?"

"It was just an estimate Anthony. Give her time."

Tony sighed loudly, he was sick of waiting, it was time for Ziva to wake up.

Tony had been sitting in the lumpy, uncomfortable hospital chair watching Ziva, for over an hour. Suddenly her eye (her right proving that her left was definitely swollen shut) started fluttering.

"Tony, Tony!" Ziva sat bolt upright and breathed in deeply while clenching her teeth together.

***Ziva's POV***

She was trying to open her eyes, her left one felt too swollen to open. All of a sudden the hospital air filled her lungs, so clean, so hygienic, so artificial.

"Tony, Tony!" She spluttered out sitting upright and regretting it instantaneously, clenching her front teeth together she breathed in deeply.

***End Ziva's POV***

"ZIVA!" Tony exclaimed unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

She fell back onto the bed and Abby rushed in hearing Tony's miracle comment before Gibbs had a chance to move.

"ZIVA!" Abby squealed racing into the room and hugging her.

"Abby!" All the boys yelled trying to pry her off Ziva who now seemed to have some difficulty breathing.

"Ab...by." Ziva panted trying to smile.

"Oh-Ziva-we-missed-you-soooo-much!-You-should've-seen-Tony-he-was-acting-like-Gibbs-and-and-then..."Abby took a breath for the first time in the sentence. "Then-we-found-you-and-you-wouldn't-wake-up-and-we-we-were-so-worried-about-you!" She finished her sentence by breathing in as much oxygen as her lungs would allow.

"Well Abby I am here now and I assure you I am not going anywhere."

"So you won't discharge yourself from here as soon as you can?" Gibbs' voice came from the doorway and Ziva was glad she didn't have to answer his question when the surgeon entered.

"Miss David it's good to see you're awake, you had a lot of people worried." He smiled at the group surrounding her bed and pulled out the chart at the end of her bed and scribbling down something. "Well these look good." he said indicating to the various machines surrounding her. "Are you in any pain?"

"Nothing I cannot live through." Ziva replied obviously lying.

"Ziva!" Tony glared at her. "You couldn't even sit up without being in pain."

"I have been through worse." She replied curtly.

"Well now you can have morphine." Tony was starting to sound angry now.

Gibbs started to realise what was going on. Ziva didn't want to show pain at least not in front of the team.

"I think we should get some coffee." Everyone except for Tony (and Ziva) had seen the look Gibbs gave them and agreed.

"I'm fine boss."

"Are you sure, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked and hearing the tone of his voice Tony turned around.

"Um, well, if it's ok with you Ziva then I might go."

"That would be fine Tony." Ziva answered a little confused as to why he needed her permission to get coffee.

The group left promptly.

"That Tony really cares about you, hasn't left your bed side since you got in here." Even through all the black and blue Ziva still turned a little red as she blushed.

"He is my partner." The surgeon looked sceptically at her.

"_Just_ you partner?"

"Yes, what exactly are you implying?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry. It's just that usually when people care that much about each other they're in a relationship. Now be honest, where does it hurt?"

Ziva looked at him before replying in defeat. "Everywhere."

The surgeon nodded and started mumbling something about milligrams per hour.

"Oh, I'm Robert by the way."

"Ziva." She replied before he left. The team entered shortly after and Ziva guessed they had been waiting for Robert leave.

~*~*

After realising and being reassured that Ziva was in no danger the team started to trickle off home. Ducky was first at about nine o'clock to make sure his mother had not made a scene at dinner, McGee was driving Abby home, they left five minutes or so after Ducky and Gibbs last, having nothing to return home to.

Tony lingered around, he didn't want to leave and truth be told Ziva didn't want him to leave either. So they sat there in the ridiculously small hospital room it was about eleven by the time Tony looked at the clock.

"Well I suppose I better..." He trailed off looking at Ziva's usually expressionless face it had...fear covering it. "Ask the doctors if I can stay here tonight." He finished.

Though her face gave in instantly to the relief she felt Ziva still felt the need to act strong.

"Why Tony? The snot man is not going to attack me."

"Bogeyman Ziva."

"Same difference."

"Anyway, I came with you in the ambulance I have no car to get home with."

"Take a taxi."

"Don't have my wallet."

Ziva finally _gave up_ and _let_ him stay. She pulled the blankets up and stared at Tony.

"I am going to slap the grass."

"Hit the hay." Tony corrected a moment later, smiling.

"Same difference."

He thought Ziva would talk about what happened, he wanted her to. He was even more surprised at how fast she fell asleep,within ten minutes she was snoring, her eyes travelling from left to right at lightning speed. Tony rocked her gently and she awoke.

"Ziva, are you ok?"  
"Of course I...I am fine." She was obviously lying but he couldn't force her to tell him what she was dreaming about, even if he already knew. Shortly after she drifted back off to sleep. Tony hadn't slept since he had woken Ziva incredibly early that morning but he wasn't tired. If he stayed here then he could protect her, it didn't seem to make _much_ sense, but it made enough.

***Ziva's POV***

She woke up, another bête noire, only slightly different from the one's she had had before Vance (re)kidnapped her.

Tony asked her if she was alright. Alright? What the hell kind of question is that?

"I am fine." She replied obviously lying. What is it about Tony that makes him so damn hard to lie to? She could beat a lie detector and yet she couldn't lie to him...

Something about Tony being there is enough comfort to let her fall asleep again.

***End Ziva's POV***

Not twenty minutes later Ziva's eyes started to move frantically under her black and blue coloured lids. She was mouthing something never actually making a sound; her face screwed up with a look something between anger and worry. Tony thought he better wake her. He rocked her gently and again Tony saw fear in her deep chocolate brown eyes.

This happened three more times before Tony finally decided to sing her a song his mother would sing to him after he awoke from a nightmare.

~*~*

Ziva's dream was the same as always, Vance had her pinned up against the wall her arms behind her in a dark room.

Unable to move, his face moving closer then suddenly...

_Close your eyes, and I will be swimming _

Tony's voice travelled into her dream. His melodic voice changing the scenery completely_  
Lullaby's fill your room, and I will be singing_

He was singing her a song sweeter then a lullaby, a song that filled the entire expanse of her dream _  
Singing to only you_ _  
Don't forget I'll hold your head_

Tony appeared now, running towards her, holding her head while they deeply and passionately kissed._  
Watch the night sky fading red  
_

_But as you sleep, _

_And no one is listening  
I will lift you off your feet,_

_I'll keep you from sinking_

The scene changed once more and Tony lifted Ziva up off the sands of the dimly lit beach and carried her towards the water _  
Don't you wake up yet,_ She didn't want to wake up now, this had to be the best dream she'd ever had.

'_Cause soon I'll be leaving you  
Soon I'll be leaving you, _

_But you won't be leaving me_

In the car

_The radio leaves me searching for your star,  
A constellation of frustration driving hard  
Singing my thoughts back to me,_

_And watching heartache on TV  
_The beach morphed into Tony's car, they were driving along, it was night time, Tony looked towards Ziva her face lit up by the stars.

_  
But as you sleep, _

_And no one is listening  
I will lift you off your feet,_

_I'll keep you from sinking  
Don't you wake up yet_

'_Cause soon I'll be leaving you, soon I'll be leaving you  
But you won't be leaving me_

Don't forget I'll hold your head

_Watch the night sky fading red_

But as you sleep,

_And no one is listening  
I will lift you off your feet,_

_I'll keep you from sinking  
Don't you wake up yet,_

'_Cause soon I'll be leaving you  
Soon I'll be leaving you, _

_But you won't be leaving me_

Tony finally got the meaning of the words, he could understand how Ziva could leave him physically but her memory would always be with him.

~*~*

After another half hour of watching Ziva sleep Tony noticed that her REM's were a lot slower and his gut told him this meant she was having a pleasant dream. This simple fact was enough to let him delve into the world of slumber.

Ziva yawned as she awoke noticing that through the course of the night Tony's fingers had intertwined with hers, not that she minded. Tony awoke to the new sound and then he saw it something he was afraid he would never see again a Ziva's simple yet angelic smile. She was going to be alright after all.

_Fin..._

**Thankyou guys for sticking with this story, you don't know how much of a confidence boost it is to get reviews.**

**(1)This is the one that's not miss or Mrs**

**(2) I'm not actually sure how anaesthetic works or anything, but hey it makes my story longer**

**Ok so I probably better add that Vance seems so evil he just has to be good.**

**Oh by the way I was reading through my story and it says Ziva didn't tell anybody what happened to her, see I was going to make it Vance raped Tali as well but....I don't know I couldn't figure out how to make that fit in with the story line (and I was going to make a sequel to follow up in the numbers thing...) but I suppose Ziva's friend could have always called the cops. **

**Come on please review this is the last chapter and reviews make me soooo happy seriously. It'll take you like ten seconds but they'll make me happy for **_**at least**_** the rest of the day!**

**One last thing **_**"**__**xxDeath's Daughterxx**__**" **_**said I could kill off Ziva, if, I could make it so awesome that I made her cry. So I was wondering if I wrote something like that would anybody read it? **

**Review, come on you owe me, I was suppose to be doing my Science/Hums/English homework while I was writing this.**


End file.
